River's Heart Is Empty
by cutiegemma123
Summary: A women known as Fifteen wakes up in the Castle That Never was with no memory, she seeks the help of Xigbar and a small blue book to recover her identity
1. Day One

The room was empty, only a small bed, a wardrobe and a set of draws were in the room, all the objects were white. The room filled with a glow, making the white wall paper shine. A woman started to appear on the bed. The women had curly blond hair and wore a long black coat. When the women had fully appeared on the bed the glowing died down. Her eyes lids fluttered open, she looked up to the ceiling of them room, she sat up and looked around, _Where am I? Who am I? _She thought to herself, she sat up and climbed off the bed. Someone knocked at the door, the person had very strong hands from what the women could hear. She turned the door handle and pulled it open, behind the door stood a tall man wearing an eye patch.

"Hello, you must be the new girl, I'm Xigbar, and you are?" Xigbar had long black and white hair held together in a band, he had a scar on his left cheek and an eye patch going across his right eye, Xigbar was also wearing a long black coat.

"I…." The women started saying "…. I don't know my name, I can't remember anything" The women smiled at him.

"We'll call you Fifteen until you can remember who you are" Xigbar put his hand forward, Fifteen looked at him confused "You're supposed to shake it" he whispered to her.

"Oh yes, sorry, must have forgotten that too" She shook his hand slowly.

"Let me show you around" Xigbar offered to Fifteen, She nodded and followed him out the room, as the door shut the room began to glow again, a blue book started to appear on the top of the draws.

The door to the grey room opened "This is where we hang out, get our mission and that sort of thing, is there anything else you would like to know?" Xigbar turned to face Fifteen.

"Yes, one thing, where am I?" Fifteen asked him, Xigbar laughed at her "I'm not joking, where am I?"

"You're in castle Oblivion in The World That Never Was" Xigbar grinned at her, the doors opened again, A man with ice blue hair walked into the room "Saix, this is the new girl, Fifteen" Xigbar walked up to Saix "Fifteen, this is Saix, he is the man who gives up our missions."

"Speaking of missions, Xigbar and Fifteen, you are both going to Agrabah together to collect hearts, off you go" Saix clicked his fingers, a portal appeared on the other side of the room, Xigbar gave Saix a small salute before strolling towards the portal.

"Come along Fifteen" These words seemed to trigger something in Fifteens head, it's like she recognised them from somewhere. She followed him into the portal.

Xigbar stepped out of the portal into the familiar streets of Agrabah.

"Xigbar? What did Saix mean when he said collecting hearts?" Fifteen looked puzzled.

"We have no hearts, when a strong hearted person becomes a heartless, a nobody is created, we are nobodies, we belong to an organization thirteen, our goal is to get hearts" Xigbar smiled at Fifteen.

"What's a heartless?" Fifteen looked at him.

"A heartless is formed when darkness gets inside people's hearts, I'll show you what they look like, they're what we are trying to find" Xigbar carried on walking forward "What are your weapons? Your weapons should be in the inside pockets of your coat" Fifteen reached inside her pockets and pulled out two futuristic guns "Impressive weapons"

"Thanks" Fifteen smiled at him. Suddenly a large number of Neo Shadows surrounded them; behind them were a crowd of Shadows.

"Okay, these are the heartless, see that crowd of heartless over there?" Xigbar pointed towards the shadows "Those heartless aren't the ones we need, we need every other type of heartless apart from those, now "Xigbar pointed his guns at the Neo Shadows "Time to collect hearts" He started shooting at the Neo Shadows, Fifteen loaded her guns up and started shooting at them. She was a lot better than she thought she would, lasers from her gun shot in all different directions, killing each Neo Shadow in its path. Only one Neo Shadow remained, Fifteen quickly pointed her gun at the Neo shadow and shot him in the back. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Xigbar looked at her.

"I don't know, I must have a natural talent for it" She dropped her guns back into her pockets.

"I think we've finished collecting hearts then" Xigbar began walking towards the portal, he turned back around to look at Fifteen "Come on then" Fifteen quickly chased after him, the portal disappeared behind them.

A woman came out of the peddlers shop, she had straight ginger hair and she wore a red shirt, black skirt, black tights and converse. "Melody! Melody!" She shouted "Where are you?" Her face was red; you could tell she had been trying "Am I ever going to see my daughter again?"

Fifteen and Xigbar arrived back at Castle Oblivion, the room sounded with charms from an old grand farther clock, there was nine chimes.

"Nine o'clock already?" Xigbar scratched his head "I'm off to bed" Xigbar walked out of the room "See you tomorrow" Xigbar waved at Fifteen, Fifteen walked out of the room and back to her bedroom.

Fifteen opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the blue book, it was the most visible thing in the room, _That wasn't here this morning, _She thought to herself, she flicked through the book, all of the pages were blank, _Maybe I could use this as my diary,_ she thought to herself as she laid it back on the dressing table, she tucked herself in bed and fell asleep. The blue book started to glow again.


	2. Day Two

**NOTE: I KNOW I CALLED IT CASTLE OBLIVION IN THE FIRST CHAPER, SORRY THAT WAS A MISTAKE, THIS IS THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS SO IF YOU ASK WHY I'M CALLING IT THE CASTLE THAT NEVER WAS IN THIS CHAPER, THAT'S WHY. **

Fifteen slowly awoke, the bed felt even more comfortable than it did the previous night, maybe due to the fact that she spent most her previous day collecting hearts. She leaned against the head board of her bed gradually trying to wake herself up when something caught her attention, something that had only just appeared. On the side of the blue diary there was a black blob of ink, she immediately stood up and examined the book, flicking the pages from the back of the book to the front, she got to the first page of the book and writing had appeared, _This pages was blank yesterday, how can it have writing on it?,_ she thought to herself, She began to read the book:

_I am in hospital, being looked after by the Sisters Of The Infinite Scyzem, the finest hospital in the galaxy, well that's what he said anyway, not sure if it's a fact or opinion to be honest. I'm not sure how long it's going to be before I see him again, not sure if I can cope to be honest with you, I fell in love with that man, that impossible man, always swaggering back to his TARDIS at the end of the day, how he fiddles with his bow tie when he gets nervous or bored, He's the man for me, My Doctor. I met him again for the second time today, we sat by the water fall in the Deep Jungle and had a picnic, Fish fingers and custard with some tea in a flask and Jammy dodgers, as you can tell he chose the food…._

Fifteen was interrupted, a loud knock came from the door, Fifteen could tell it was Xigbar knocking; she left the book on her top of the draws where she found it.

"Hey, Saix said we're going to the Deep Jungle today" Xigbar smiled at her, Fifteen felt like it was fate, she nodded at him, trying to keep cool.

"Okay, let's go to the Deep Jungle" Xigbar clicked his fingers and a portal appeared "You have to teach me how to do that" Xigbar smiled at Fifteen.

"Spoilers" Fifteen stopped, the same way she stopped the day before, something about that word made her think of something, but she couldn't quite name what it made her think of. She followed Xigbar into the portal.

"So what's our mission today?" River looked at Xigbar as they stepped out of the portal and into the tent.

"To investigate the _Cavern of Hearts, Demyx unlocked it last time he came" Xigbar clicked his fingers __again which made the portal disappear._

_"Okay, well it's not going to be inside this tent" Fifteen said sarcastically as she wondered out the tent, closely followed by Xigbar. _

_"This is the first time I've been here, Demyx was meant to investigate and colle__ct hearts, he said he defeated a giant heartless and then the water fall and the cavern of hearts was revealed" Fifteen's ears pricked up, the book in her room said something about the waterfall, __Perhaps the waterfall is next to the cavern of hearts, __She t__hought to herself._

_"So did he say anything about where it is?" Fifteen was even keener to find it than she was before._

_"No, he just said to follow the water sound" Xigbar listen closely, he could hear a small sound of water in the distance "I think it's th__is way" Fifteen followed him. The water sound kept on getting louder and louder, they carried on walking for five minutes until the waterfall came into sight "Here it is, the waterfall" In front of it was a large wall Xigbar climbed up to the first level a__nd held out his hand for Fifteen to grab, he then pulled her up. _

_"There's a door over there" Fifteen pointed to next to the waterfall, Xigbar smiled._

_"I'll go up there, you be my look out, __remember to stay out of site and __to __wear your__ hood" Xigbar walked through the door, __Fifteen pulled__ her hood down._

_"__Melody__! Melody?" Said a voice in the distance, Fifteen could tell it was a man's voice. __I need to stay out of site, where can I go?__ Fifteen thought to herself, __behind__ these trees, __Fifteen_ hid behind some trees. A man with short black hair climbed up the wall, he wore a light brown tweed jacket, braces, a white long sleeved shirt, a bow tie, black trousers and black leather shoes. "Melody? Where are you?" The second Fifteen saw the bow tie it immediately reminded her of the diary, _how he fiddles with his bow tie when he gets nervous or bored, is this the man from the diary?_

He climbed back down the wall slowly, looking back every so often. Fifteen heard an echo from the top of the waterfall, she knew Xigbar was coming back down, so she sat by the waterfall.

"Wow, the Cavern of Hearts is inside the waterfall" He cheered as he walked out of the cave, a smile fixed on his lips.

"A man came by, someone's gone missing" Fifteen stood up "I hid in the trees when he came by to look for her"

"What is her name?" Xigbar looked at Fifteen.

"Melody" Fifteen walked closer to Xigbar, Xigbar then clicked his fingers to make a portal appear.

"Well, I don't think we need to help them find her" Xigbar walked through the portal, Fifteen followed him quickly. The pair arrived back in The Castle That Never Was.

"Hey Xiggy" Called a voice from the sofa, A man with spiky ginger hair.

"Hey Lexaeus" Xigbar smiled at him, Lexaeus looked at Fifteen "Oh and this is Fifteen" Lexaeus waved at Fifteen and Fifteen waved back "Where is everyone?"

"Saix has just gone to bed; Vexen and Marluxia have gone out to Traverse Town, Xaldin and Demyx are playing Guitar Hero, Zexion is in his room reading a book, Axel, Xion and Roxas have gone to Twilight Town, Luxord is in Port Royal playing poker with pirates and Larxene has gone to see Naminé" Lexaeus explained.

"I'm off to bed, see you all tomorrow" Fifteen walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow then Fifteen" Xigbar smiled at her.

Fifteen fell asleep ten minutes later, The blue book began to glow again, leaving a large blob of ink on the side.


	3. Day Three

_The Doctor took me to the Pride Lands today, he took me to visit an old friend of his, Simba, he was a lion, separated from his parents at a young age, me and Simba have something in common then. The Doctor drew a picture of me on the wall in a cave wall; underneath he wrote the word beautiful in Old High Gallifreyan, a language we can both understand the last two people who carry some Gallifreyan DNA in the universe. _

Fifteen found reading the diary fascinating, she felt like this was her life. She laid the book down on shelf and walked into the grey room.

"Hey Fifteen" called Lexaeus from the corner of the room, in front of him sat a young boy with blond spikey hair "This is Demyx by the way" Lexaeus pointed, Demyx waved at her "So Demyx tell me more about what happened"

"Well yesterday I was on a mission with Xaldin and we were walking by the hotel in the second district when this women comes walking past, shouting the name Melody" Demyx explained, Fifteen over heard from the other side of the room, she came and sat down next to Lexaeus.

"I saw a man shouting that name in Deep Jungle" Fifteen added "Do you think a woman called Melody is missing?" Demyx shook his head.

"The women who I saw shouting it said that all she wanted was her daughter back, she didn't look that old, so I think there is a missing child out there" Xigbar came over to join them.

"Hey Fifteen, Saix wants to give us our mission" Fifteen nodded at him and stood up, in the other corner stood Saix, Fifteen and Xigbar walked up to him "What's our mission today then Saix?"

"Well, you can either go to Pride Lands for exploring or to Traverse town to defeat an unknown heartless, whichever one you don't go to today you'll go tomorrow, okay?" Xigbar nodded.

"Can we go to Pride Lands Xigbar?" Fifteen looked at Xigbar, Xigbar nodded at Fifteen.

"Of course, Saix, we'll go to Pride Lands today" Saix nodded at them both and a portal appeared next to him, Xigbar and Fifteen walked through it.

"Okay Fifteen, why did you want to come here?" Xigbar looked at Fifteen.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Fifteen looked at Xigbar and he nodded. "I found a diary in my room, every day a new page is written on, but I'm not writing it, so I'm exploring the places in the diary, see if I can find out anything about myself or anything about the person who this diary belonged to, the last page in the book mentioned the pride lands, a man called The Doctor who drawn a picture of her in a cave, So…" Xigbar cut across her.

"You think if you can find the drawing in the cave you can find out what this women looks like, correct?" Xigbar looked at Fifteen, Fifteen nodded at him, they stepped out of the portal, Fifteen walked forward and stopped immediately because of an oasis. "I think we should walk around that" Fifteen nodded and slowly stepped around the oasis, Xigbar followed closely behind her.

"So todays mission is to explore" Fifteen looked at Xigbar, it seemed strange that their mission was to just explore things.

"Yep, just exploring, finding anything weird" Xigbar looked around, taking in the sight of the trees and the distant land, the birds gliding between the trees.

"Well then, off we go, would there be any heartless here?" Fifteen looked at Xigbar, her hand half way in her pocket reaching for her gun.

"There's going to be heartless where ever we go, you just need to be ready for when they attack" Xigbar looked around, looking for heartless but he couldn't see any "They're being sneaky, we should get out of here before they attack" Xigbar strolled along "Come along" Fifteen stopped, _Why do those words feel so familiar to me? What's so special about the Phrase "Come along", where have I heard those words before?, _her thoughts were interrupted by Xigbar "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming just calm down" Fifteen ran to keep up with her, heartless began to surround them, Xigbar and Fifteen exchanged looks and began to shoot them one by one, as each heartless had a bullet tear through them their hearts rose into the air. Every heartless that they killed two heartless re-appeared from the shadows "I don't think we can kill them all" Fifteen said as she shot two heartless with one bullet like a kebab.

"I agree" The heartless began to close in on them, giving them less room to move around. "What are we going to do?" As soon as Xigbar said those six words a lion jumped out of the trees, running his claws through each one of the heartless as they began to attack him, Fifteen and Xigbar still shooting the ones away from him. The heartless began to die down, Fifteen shot the last heartless, the lion turned around to face them. He flicked his head down the path.

"Xigbar, do you think we should follow him?" Fifteen looked at Xigbar; the lion turned around and nodded, as if he understood what Fifteen had just said.

"I think we should take that as a yes" Xigbar walked forward, following the lion.

"A lion is mentioned in the blue book, do you think that might be him? His name is Simba" Fifteen followed Xigbar and the lion.

"It could be, you'd better not mention it though" Fifteen nodded, following the lion and Xigbar towards a large rock in the distance. They reached the rock after five minutes of fast walking. A monkey sat in front of large opening in the rock.

"Hello, I'm Rafiki, and you are?" He looked at Xigbar.

"I'm Xigbar and this is…." He was cut across by Rafiki.

"I know who she is" Rafiki looked at Fifteen "What name do you go by?"

"You said you knew me" Fifteen looked at Rafiki confused.

"I do know you, better than you know yourself as it seems, follow me" Rafiki turned around, slowly walking into the cave, Fifteen followed closely behind him. Rafiki stopped in front of a wall, pictures, writing and symbols covered it. "Look at all of these" Fifteen scanned the wall with her eyes, pictures of a small lion cub, a large lion spirit, the picture that caught Fifteen's eyes the most was a black spot randomly placed at the side of the cave, it appeared to be new and was smudged slightly.

"Rafiki, what's this?" She pointed at the black dot and looked at Rafiki.

"There was once a women, a brave warrior, her heart was taken in battle, she turned into darkness" Rafiki looked at Fifteen "The light in her taken away and the darkness left in the world"

"What happened to her?" Fifteen wanted to know more about this women

"No one knows, she is still out there" Xigbar walked into the cave.

"Fifteen, we have to go" Fifteen nodded at Xigbar and followed him.

"Good bye Fifteen" Rafiki waved at Fifteen, the pair stopped outside the cave, Xigbar opened a portal outside the cave, the pair walked into the portal, the portal disappeared behind them. Rafiki walked out of the cave. "They've gone" A man began to walk down a path going up the cliff; he wore a bow tie and a tweed jacket.

"Was it her?" The man walked closer to Rafiki, Rafiki nodded.

"Yes, it was her" A smile of relief grew on the man's face "She is known as Fifteen now, and will remain that way until her true identity is revealed" The man cut across him

"And when will that be?" The man looked at Rafiki, his smile slowly fading away.

"The day before she realizes she has to defeat the darkness within her heartless" Rafiki looked back to the man. The man nodded at Rafiki.

"Thanks Rafiki, I have to go now, must go and see Amy and Rory" The man did a small salute at Rafiki, turned around and strolled back up the path to the top of the cliff.

"Okay, bye Doctor"

Fifteen spent most of the remaining night staring at the book, she wanted to see the words appear on the page, her eyes slowly closed, the book began to shine again.


	4. Day Four

_We went to visit Mum and Dad today, had food around their house, had a Sunday roast, it wasn't a Sunday when we had it though, we had it on Monday. After that we went over to Traverse town, met up with another one of The Doctor's old friends, possibly the oldest and the wisest, Merlin. They met each other when The Doctor was on his first regeneration and they have been close friends ever since. He took us on a tour of Traverse Town…._

Fifteen froze, she remembered Saix saying that whichever mission they didn't choose yesterday, they would do today, the mission they didn't choose yesterday was to defeat an unknown heartless in traverse town. She used to think it was nothing, just luck, now she thought it was a coincidence. She carried on reading.

_We sat at the top of the second district, just me and The Doctor, no one else, no cares in the world and the happiest I've been in a very long time. _

"Fifteen, we have to go now" Xigbar said from behind the door, Fifteen quickly opened the door and pulled Xigbar in "What's up?"

"The book, a new page has appeared" Fifteen flicked through the book to the beginning "On every page, the writer talks about a place, first page she talked about the Deep Jungle, we went there the same day, second page, Pride lands went there yesterday and today Traverse Town, we're going there defeating an unknown heartless" Fifteen looked at Xigbar.

"Okay that is weird, how about we go now, find the heartless and investigate?" Fifteen nodded at Xigbar, Xigbar clicked his fingers and a portal appeared "Please teach me how to do that" Xigbar chuckled and walked through the portal, closely followed by Fifteen.

Fifteen and Xigbar walked out of the portal, a sign saying The First District hung over a door in front of them, behind them stood a red post box, Fifteen stepped forward.

"I think we should put our hoods up, this place looks like it can get pretty packed" Xigbar pulled his hood over his head, Fifteen did the same.

"So then, I think we should go this way" Fifteen pointed at the door to the left.

"Okay sounds like a plan, I'll race you there" Xigbar grinned at her and ran off to the door.

"Hey wait" Fifteen grinned and ran after him. A man walked out of a shop which was behind the post box, followed by a blond girl, the man saw the end of her black coat.

"She's here" The man walked away from the blond girl.

"But Doctor, she's not ready yet, you can't see her" The blond girl ran in front of The Doctor.

"Naminé, I'm not going to talk to her, I'm going to stay in the shadows, not going to be seen" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of fabric, as he continued to tug it, it became longer, when the cloth stopped he straightened it out.

"Doctor? Two questions, one, how did you get a headless monks coat and two, how did you fit that in your pocket?" Naminé looked at The Doctor confused.

"Answer number one, I borrowed it and two, my pockets are bigger on the inside, see you later Naminé" The Doctor put his arms through each of the sleeves and pulled the hood on top of his head. "I think I'll go the second district way." He walked up the stairs and into the second district, a large heartless stood in the middle of the area, The Doctor immediately climbed onto the roof of a shop to the right of him.

Xigbar and Fifteen entered the third district.

"So then, looking for this unknown heartless, where should we….." A loud banging sound cut him off "This way" Xigbar ran up a ramp followed by Fifteen, they opened a door which lead to the second district, Xigbar tip toed forward, Fifteen stayed where she was. Xigbar peered round the corner where he saw the face of the giant heartless. "It's here" He began to shoot it; Fifteen ran after him, shooting the heartless, The Doctor stared at her from the shop roof. It didn't take long before the heartless disappeared and all that was left was a small golden heart rising from where it used to be.

"Okay, let's go exploring" Fifteen smiled at Xigbar.

"I'm too tired to, sorry Fifteen" Xigbar yawned, Fifteen clicked her fingers and a portal appeared.

"You'd better go and get some rest, I'll come back once I'm done, you were right, making a portal appear is easy" Xigbar chucked and walked through the portal and back to The Castle That Never Was.

"Okay, I'm in the second district, where is the highest place?" She looked around; she caught the sight of the bell tower at the top of the Gizmo shop "Perfect" She smiled, pulled her hood up and ran up the stairs and towards the Gizmo shop. The Doctor stood up from where he was on the roof.

"Need to go and see her" he walked along the roof tops and across to the top of the Gizmo Shop, for some reason there was a bridge linking them all together. The Doctor pulled his hood up and sat on the edge of the roof.

Fifteen exited the Gizmo shop from the back, there was a ladder in front of her, she climbed up the ladder and onto the roof and she immediately saw The Doctor in the brown coat. She sat down a metre away from him, The Doctor looked at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" Fifteen looked back at the hooded figure.

"No need to apologise, I think too much anyway" He smiled at Fifteen "I'm Smith, John Smith" He showed her his hand, Fifteen looked at it, she remembered what Xigbar told her to do. She reached over and shook it.

"I'm Fifteen" Fifteen pulled down her hood revealing her wild blond, curly hair. The Doctor did the same; he whipped his hair back to clear his hair from his eyes.

"Fifteen? Doesn't sound like a proper name, why are you called that?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Because I can't remember my real name, I can't remember a lot of things at the moment, I'm not even sure if there is anything to remember" Fifteen looked down, seeing the second district in a bird's eye view.

"Well, if there is anything to remember, it can be remembered, it will always remain in your heart" The Doctor at Fifteen.

"I haven't got a heart though, saying it will always remain in my heart means nothing to me" Fifteen stood up and looked at The Doctor "I just want to remember who I am, anyway, I have to go" Fifteen clicked her fingers.

"Good bye Fift…." Before he had a chance to say good bye to her she disappeared. Naminé stepped out of the Gizmo shop back exit, and climbed up the ladder, The Doctor's eyes were full of tears, Naminé could tell he was about to cry.

"You talked to her, didn't you?" The Doctor nodded at Naminé "I told you not to"

"It's easier said than done, you don't understand, I'm married to her, she is the women I love and the daughter of my best friends" The Doctor shouted at her, Naminé could tell just how hurt he was.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Naminé gave him a small smile.

"I didn't tell her my proper name; I told her my name is John Smith" The Doctor stood up and walked back towards the roof tops "See you another day Naminé" He climbed down the roof tops and walked over to the hotels at the other side of the second district, He opened one of the doors and behind it stood a large blue box, he clicked his fingers and it opened, behind the doors of the police box stood a ginger women and a man with dirty blond hair.

"Did you find her?" Asked the ginger women, The Doctor nodded at her, the women could also tell he was close to crying, the ginger women hugged the other man and the doors to the blue box closed.


	5. Day Five

_We had a lazy day in today, it was my idea, but it took a lot of effort to persuade The Doctor to stay in. The Doctor gets bored extremely easily, especially when I'm around, he always wants to take me somewhere romantic, he calls it an apology for not being able to find me after I was kidnapped; he still hasn't forgiven himself for not finding me. We sat inside the TARDIS all day, reading books in the library then going into the swimming pool after every ten pages, probably the best thing I could ever ask for, but I know that may end soon. I have to go back to university to finish off my degree in archaeology; I'm just so close to becoming a Doctor, Doctor…. _

The final word in the entry were missing, like someone had used tip x to cover their mistakes. Fifteen sighed.

"Fifteen? We have to go" Called the voice of Xigbar, his voice was slightly muffled due to the wall in-between them.

"I'm coming" Fifteen dropped the book on her bed and ran quickly towards the door, Xigbar opened the door.

"We're off to The Land of The Dragons, an unknown heartless has landed there" Xigbar raised his hand and was ready to click his fingers when Fifteen grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

"Allow me" Fifteen clicked her fingers and a portal appeared in front of them, she smiled smugly at Xigbar, he rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on" He smiled at her, Fifteen followed closely behind him.

The portal appeared in a small piece of land surrounded by bamboo, the sun light was hidden away from them except for a small opening in the bamboo which a small path was.

"First time I've been here" Xigbar looked at Fifteen and smiled. "I'm as lost as you are"

"Well then, let's go" Fifteen smiled at him and walked along the path. The path wasn't as long as either of them expected, the path stopped a few meters away from where the bamboo began. In front of the path is what seemed to be an army camp, with a number of tents neatly positioned in a line. Five men stood in a line, each of them held a sword. In front of them was a man facing them, he was also carrying a sword.

"Solders, the emperor is not safe, a giant creature has appeared outside the palace, we have Mulan and Mushu guarding him, that leaves me and my best men to fight the creature, since you are best solders in the whole land, you will assist me, okay?" The man at the front asked, the rest of the men nodded, Fifteen and Xigbar hid behind one of the many tents surrounding the area.

"Do you think this giant creature is the heartless?" Fifteen whispered to Xigbar.

"Of course I do, we should volunteer ourselves" Xigbar walked out to the open, where nothing was hiding him, all six men turned their heads to look at him. "I'd like to volunteer myself to help you fight this creature" Fifteen stepped out from behind the tent, the man who stood at the back of the line who had dirty blond hair and glasses looked away, as if he was trying to hide his face.

"We could do with one or two more people" The man smiled at Fifteen and Xigbar "Just get to the back of the line" Fifteen and Xigbar nodded and joined the back, Fifteen stood in front of Xigbar.

"Okay, roll call" Fifteen stood in line, none of the names really stood out to her until the last one to be called out "Roranicus" The man at the front of the line shouted, the man in front of Fifteen replied.

"Yes captain" Said the guy in front of Fifteen, _Roranicus, why does that name ring a bell, _Fifteen thought.

"Okay, let's go" The captain began walking towards an arch way, the first four men in the line walked so they were next to each other, Roranicus walked by himself, Fifteen sped up slightly.

"So how long you have been working for the army?" Fifteen asked, Roranicus looked at her and smiled.

"Not long, first day" Roranicus looked back to her and smiled. Xigbar walked to the other side of Fifteen.

"Could I talk to you Fifteen?" Xigbar asked her, Roranicus looked at Xigbar like a father would look at their daughter's first boyfriend, Fifteen nodded at Xigbar and they slowed down, leaving Roranicus walking by himself.

"That's her, Rory keep an eye on her, whatever you do, do not tell her your real name, don't tell her her name either" Said a voice from the glasses which Roranicus was wearing "If you say yes to what I just said, nod" Roranicus nodded and the man smiled "Excellent, I have to go, your wife wishes to talk to me" Roranicus carried on walking, he heard the full conversation his wife and the man were having.

"Has he found her?" Said Roranicus's wife, she had ginger hair and a Scottish accent.

"Yes Amy, it was her" The man smiled slightly and so did Amy, tears of happiness began to form in her eyes "But no one can tell her, she still has much more to do"

"For a moment there Doctor, I thought for one moment that this situation might have been simple, but it isn't, you gave me hope and then I saw it shattered" Tears began immerging from Amy's eyes, they slowly began sliding down her face.

"Shh" The Doctor pulled her in for a hug "This whole thing will get sorted, don't worry"

Meanwhile, back with Roranicus, Xigbar and Fifteen, the army carried on walking towards the palace, the four men and the captain were at the front of the line, Fifteen and Xigbar in the middle and Roranicus at the back, the men at the front stopped.

"I see the creature" a few dozen metres in front of them stood a large heartless, all the soldiers and the captain took out a sword; Fifteen and Xigbar took out their guns.

"Okay, GO!" Shouted the captain, all the soldiers including Roranicus began running towards the giant heartless with their swords; they began hitting the heartless with them. Xigbar and Fifteen began shooting the heartless from a small distance away, one man was thrown against the door of the palace, another man went to go and help him.

"Use the electric power" Said The Doctor from Roranicus's glasses, Roranicus pressed a button on his sword and it began turning red, creating an electric field, he began hitting the heartless, after he hit it for the third time the heartless disappeared, leaving a large heart rising into the air and disappearing. The Captain just stared at Roranicus's sword and went to help the man who was lying on the floor injured.

"We've got to go now" Xigbar said to Roranicus, he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for all your help" Roranicus smiled and helped the injured soldier, Xigbar and Fifteen turned around and went back to the portal, they did nothing else that day but go to sleep.

Roranicus strolled into the palace, in front of him was an old man with a beard, next to him was an old wooden police box with a man wearing a bow tie leaning next to it.

"Thanks Rory" The man walked up to Rory.

"Doctor, I don't want to hear It, that was one of the most heart breaking thing I have ever done, she is my daughter" Rory's eyes were full of hurt and rage.

"I know Rory, she is my wife, yet she has no idea who I am, soon you can talk to her, when this is all over and we have our proper River back, but until then, it's risky to say anything to her, okay?" Rory nodded and walked into the TARDIS, closely followed by The Doctor.


End file.
